


No Chapstick Required

by Passionpire88



Category: Glee
Genre: Closeted, Declarations Of Love, F/F, Mentions of Faberry, sexually repressed quinn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 18:43:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11064894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Passionpire88/pseuds/Passionpire88
Summary: Takes place before 100th episode





	No Chapstick Required

You're not the first girl she's kissed but she's so angry when you bring it up. Holy shit...the way she grips your hair and the general aggression is so sexy. You have to wonder why she's slamming you around so much. So much self loathing in those hazel eyes. You pity her. 

“May I ask you a question, Quinn?” You murmur before nibbling her ear. She grunts and even that is so stupidly feminine. What a girl she is. What elegance. The epitome of New England white class. It's fucking ridiculous. 

“I thought I told you not to talk.” Quinn growls. She's straddling you on the hotel bed. “I don't have much time. My fiancé will be home from work any minute.” 

“How is darling Biffles?” You tease as she gasps before her eyes lock on you. 

“I told you not to call him that.” She almost slaps you but refrains from doing so. 

“I still have a question for you…” 

There's an eye roll but she gives in. “What, Flinna?” 

“What did he say about you going home?” 

She freezes for a moment and your heart hurts at the fear you see. “I...I haven't told him yet.” 

“Well...you should mention it. Considering you bought those tickets weeks ago.” 

“I never should have told you that.” You aren't grinding anymore. She's close to tears from being overtired. 

“I don't mind hearing about your life.” You say in a gentle voice. 

She shakes her head. “This wasn't supposed to last. I was..I was supposed to get it out of my system once. Why hasn't it gone away?” 

You know she was talking to herself and not to you. But you put your arm around her. When she doesn't protest you kiss her tenderly. She blushes. She's so shy and delicate. “Don't marry him. Find her in Lima. It's never too late.” 

“I...I can't.” 

“Yes you can. You scream her name when I make you cum, Quinn. You absolutely can.” 

“But what if…?” 

You smile. “Is she going to be there?” 

“Yes.” 

“Tell Rachel how you feel.”


End file.
